All Those Little Things
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: "You know, Haruhi... When I asked if you wanted to sleep with us, I never expected it to actually happen. Not that I'm complaining or anything." Hikaru/Haruhi/Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello~! My name is OmegaStarShooter14, and this my first story for this fandom! **

**This story was ORIGINALLY going to be an M rated fic, but I'm no good at that (I actually haven't tried). **

**Pairing: Hikaru/Haruhi/Kaoru (My OT3~!)**

**Enjoy~!**

_**XxWhat_Are_The_Odds_?xX**_

"Haruhi, don't make that face. We said we were sorry!" The Hitachiin twins said, while a certain brunette walked several steps in front of them.

"I don't care. You guys have kidnapped me not once, but _twice_. TWICE! DOES THAT EVEN WORK?!" Haruhi Fujioka yelled, and turned to face them, clearly irritated.

"It was the boss' orders," Hikaru said. "And this wouldn't be any fun without you." Kaoru added.

The brunette sighed. There was no point in arguing with the twins, as guilty as they were or weren't. And it did make sense that Tamaki-sempai was behind this as well.

The place was grand, too grand for Haruhi's taste, like always.

The villa stood on a serene field. It stood regally, even with it's slight air of abandon, one could mistake it for a millionaire's home, or in this case, a pair of millionaire twin's summer home.

It walls were colored a coffee brown, the small details stood colored in a peachy apricot. Even though the house was meant for two, it could easily sustain a family of seven with ease.

Six filthy rich bastards and a middle-class honor student, in fact.

Haruhi stood outside of said house, along with the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So, what do you think?" Kaoru asks.

"...It's beautiful." She answers. "Just like all the other places you 'take' me to."

"Aw, Haruhi. If you're still mad at us, I can make you feel a lot better~" Hikaru whispers, making her blush.

"H-Hikaru, CUT IT-"

"NONE OF YOU WILL LAY A HAND ON MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER, YOU HEAR ME?!" Yells a voice in the distance, a voice that could belong to non other than Tamaki Suou, the 'king' of the Ouran Host Club.

"Sir, I was just kidding. No need to get upset." Hikaru said, trying to calm him down.

The soft summer breeze blew through said blond's hair, as he stood out of his family's car. Behind him, stood Kyoya Otori, the 'shadow king' of the Host Club, and Tamaki's best friend.

"I never thought I'd see this place again, Kaoru." Kyoya said. "After that... 'incident'."

The shivers that went up the twin's spines were evident. They stared at the raven haired man in absolute fear. "You said you were never going to mention that again."

"Oops, it must've slipped my mind." He smiled.

_Kyoya-sempai, nothing ever slips your mind,_ Haruhi thought.

"Anyway, where's Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai?" Tamaki asks.

"They should be arriving in three... two..."

The blades of grass began to fly around uncontrollably, and as the group looks up, they see a helicopter flying above them. "HARU-CHAAAAAAAAAAN~!"

"-one." Kyoya finishes.

A ladder stumbled down from the helicopter. Down came Mori-sempai, with Honey-sempai slung over his shoulders.

"Oi, Honey-sempai!" Haruhi saluted.

"Haru-chan!" The younger blond tackled her. "You look so cute with that dress!"

Haruhi sighed. She hoped nobody noticed, her father actually _forced_ her to wear it, which was a first. The strapless yellow dress reached her knees and blew around quite freely. Her shoulders were covered with a small white jacket and there was a straw hat. Her small feet were cloaked in white slippers.

"Wow, Haruhi..." Tamaki said.

"...You look..." Kaoru began. "...Amazing." Hikaru finished.

"Thank you." She said kindly, and as ignorant as she is, she didn't notice the truth behind their comments.

"So, this is where we'll be staying tonight, Hika-kun?" Honey asked.

"Yep. Welcome to the Hitachiin summer residence!" They said simultaneously.

The group entered the villa, and Haruhi was awed. It was even more dazzling on the inside. The furniture was very refined, and even though the house was spotless, it had an air of abandonment. The walls had a green tea shade, along with small details in a yellow, custard color. A patterned carpet covered all the floor, showing designs that could belong to ancient times.

"Wow~! Hika-kun and Kao-kun, this place is great!" The younger blond admired.

"Yes, it seems Mrs. Hitachiin chose the designs herself," Kyoya added.

"Mom always has the last say in those kind of things," responds the younger twin.

Haruhi continued to look around, she felt so out of place. Eventually, she sat on the chestnut loveseat, which molded her shape into it's cushions, making her sink into it.

Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai sat next to her, one on each side. Honey placed his head on her lap, though she didn't mind.

...Two redheads and a blond did, though.

Tamaki did his signature 'don't-touch-my-daughter' glare, while the twins sprung into action.

"Well, Haruhi, would you like to look around?" Kaoru asks, making Honey raise his head. _Mission successful._

"Yes, I would." She smiled, and every male in the house (except for Kyoya) blushed, even if it was a little bit. She stood and grabbed Kaoru's hand, and he lead her around the house.

She looked around while Kaoru showed her the rooms. Unconsciously, she counted the rooms available. _One...Two...Three...Four...Five._

_Wait, five? _

This bothered her greatly. It would be one room for Tamaki-sempai, one for Kyoya-sempai, and two for Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai. Kaoru and Hikaru sleep together, so there's one for them.

But, what about her?

"Kaoru, they're are not enough rooms for all of us." She said as a matter-of-factly.

"Huh...?"

**XxLucky_As_HellxX**

"Hm, well this is unexpected." Kyoya says when Haruhi finishes explaining the situation.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." responds Haruhi. "I'll just go back home."

The uproar was almost instantaneous. The complaints flew back and forth, all of them along the same line: They wouldn't enjoy their stay without her.

"But, where would I sleep?" she asks.

The twins immediately had smirks on their faces. "Well, Haruhi..." "Why don't you..." "Sleep with us?" They said the last part simultaneously.

Haruhi just stared at the brothers, while Tamaki was having a mayor fit. "Ah...?"

"NO, YOU CAN'T SLEEP WITH MY DAUGHTER, YOU-"

"-I believe that would be best. They are closest in age, and they know each other better than the most of us." Kyoya raises his glasses as he says this.

"WHAT?" Five pairs of eyes turned to look at the Shadow King. Haruhi just blinked.

"I assume that would be correct, as the twins' bed is the largest." He adds.

"Oh, then I guess you're right." Honey said, and Mori nodded.

The twins were so overly surprised, and unnoticed by the others, Tamaki was sitting in a corner, with an aura of depression around him. Haruhi had a blank expression on her face.

_What just happened...?_

**This will be a two-shot, if nothing else happens.**

**Please, review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you for reading! See you around!**

~OmegaStarShooter14~


	2. About Us, About You

**Wow, I got so nice reception on the first chapter! Thank you! **

**~All_About_You~**

"This way, Haruhi~," Kaoru coaxed, while holding her hand lightly. Behind them, Hikaru was carrying her bag, with a natural smirk.

She _still_ didn't understand how she got stuck between Thing One and Thing Two. She at least expected some resistance from Tamaki, or maybe some witty comment from Kyoya.

But, for once in their freakin' lives, they kept their mouth _shut_.

She grimaced all the way to the twin's room, cursing the Souh and Ootori families with every single step. Every. Single. Step.

Eventually, she stopped in front of a door. "We're here," Hikaru said, and he stretched his hand to open the door. Inside the room, there was a huge bed, with colorful sheets. The room was huge, as huge as her apartment. (Haruhi doesn't exaggerate. It's not in her nature.) The room even had a bathroom, it had a bath and everything. She just stared at in absolute awe.

_She is a commoner, _Kaoru thought. _She's not used to this kind of treatment._

Hikaru carefully placed her bag on the bed, and he plopped himself onto it as well. He motions for Haruhi to sit next to him. Reluctantly, she sits and sighs. Hikaru puts an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close. Kaoru closes the door behind him, and almost immediately the banging on the door began.

_BAM! BAM! BAM! _"OPEN THE DOOR! I WON'T LET YOU SPEND ONE MOMENT ALONE WITH MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER YOU DEMON SPAWN!" Yelled Tamaki, his voice muffled by the cedar door.

"Boss, you haven't even given three seconds alone. You were even following us when we were walking down the hall." Kaoru stated.

_He was...? _The brunette sighed. Why did it surprise her?

"A-Ah..." Tamaki stammered. Bull's-eye, Kaoru hit a nerve.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. We're coming, come on Haruhi." Hikaru said, and he nodded at his brother to open the door. He opened it, only to reveal to Tamaki a Hikaru and Haruhi sitting close together. He just blushed, turned around, and walked back to the living room.

"Score for the Hitachiin's!" Honey yelled out of nowhere, with Mori holding a '1 to 0' sign. The twins smirked and high-fived each other.

It seems all Haruhi can do today is sigh.

* * *

The day rushed by rather quickly, much to Ms. Fujioka's dismay.

The group spent the day just chillin', er... so to speak. Haruhi spent her time with Honey and Mori, who seemed the calmest. Kyoya was calm, but she was honestly afraid of him. Tamaki recently started a mushroom harvesting business in the nearest closet, and it's expanding remarkably! So, she decided to lay in the hammocks outside the house. It was every nice, the summer breeze blowing through her hair, the blades of grass flying freely in the sky.

Eventually, Kyoya called them in for dinner, and Mori noticed that Haruhi was still in her hammock. When he saw that she wasn't moving, he got close and saw something he wasn't expecting: Haruhi was asleep.

* * *

All the male inhabitants were around the girl, but she was still asleep. Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well? Who's going to wake her up?"

Five pairs of eyes stared at him in horror. Was he crazy?

They started arguing in a quiet manner, throwing accusations at each other. Hikaru, ignoring the others, came up and scooped up Haruhi in his arms, and walked back into the house.

He held her tenderly, and she was still sleeping in his arms. He continued to stare at her, until he eventually reached their room. He placed the sleeping girl back on the bed, and he quietly left the maiden to rest.

When he came back, the other guys stared at him in disbelief. "And here I thought that you were a cold-hearted demon..." said Tamaki.

"Who says I'm not?" The twin said defiantly, a light blush lighting his face.

"Nobody." Kaoru shrugged and sat down on the dinning table. "Now sit down so we can eat."

Haruhi woke up on a bed. She looked outside the window and saw that the sky was filled was stars. She rubbed her eyes warily, and she looked around for signs of people.

_Hmm, nobody here. _So she picked up her bag, and decided to take a warm bath. The water was great, just like everything else here. She dried her hair and slipped into her pajamas: A sleeveless grey shirt with some short grey pants as well, which showed off her skinny legs.

_I can't believe that I had to wear this. Well, it was either this or that dress...-shivers-_ So she quit her inner arguing to get some food. Her stomach rumbled in agreement.

She stepped into the hall, and walked to the kitchen, where there was a plate with a strawberry crêpe with a ball of vanilla ice cream on the side. It was sprinkled with sugar, and tiny streams of chocolate on it.

On the side of it, was a note. It had different writings, so different people signed it.

_Dear Haruhi, _

_We left you some dessert for when you wake up. When you're done, you can see us play baseball! We're in the back, if you want! _

_Signed, Tamaki, The Hitachiin Brothers, Honey, Mori, and Kyoya. _

They even make letters seem awkward.

So she decided that she'd see them play, but there wasn't anything much to see. The game was almost over, with the team of Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey winning 5 to 3. And when Tamaki saw Haruhi... well, his neck couldn't seem to turn the other way.

So, the Twins and Honey won, but there wasn't much to celebrate. It was already getting late, so everyone picked up their things and went back to their rooms. Haruhi felt two arms on her shoulders, and now she knows that there's no escape.

"Come, Haruhi~."

"Let's get going~."

* * *

"So, Haruhi, what would you like to do?" Kaoru asked, and for once, he didn't sound peverted.

"Yeah, want to play a game or something?" Hikaru added, and the lack of peverted talk was noticed as well.

"Um, I don't know. Do you guys have any videogames? Like, 'Just Dance' or something?"

"Yeah, I think we do." Haruhi facepalmed. She wasn't expecting them to actually answer.

So they played that for a while, and Haruhi couldn't stop laughing. The twins looked so ridiculous striking that special pose, and when they didn't get it, they'd curse the creators of the game for the rest of the song. In one part, Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's hips and swung her around. Though it was a little hard, she couldn't stop laughing.

Soon, the game bored them, and they decided to play something else. "How about 'Have You Ever', do you like that game?"

"Okay, then. Hikaru, Have you ever..."

* * *

"Okay, okay! I got one! Haruhi, have you ever kissed a girl?" Kaoru ceased everyone's laughing.

"You guys know the answer to that!" She complained, but immediately started laughing, her eyes filled with tears. Hikaru and Karou grinned and started laughing as well.

"Eh, Haruhi... Do you want any food? Maybe some cake or something?" Kaoru asked, and she nodded. "Be right back."

When he left, Hikaru and Haruhi stared at each other, and they burst into laughter. There wasn't a specific reason; they were just high on happiness.

Kaoru came back and found himself with a very cheerful Hikaru and Haruhi. He raised an eyebrow and smiled. He placed the plate in front of Haruhi and her mouth watered. It was a layered strawberry cake, covered with a light chocolate mousse. She ate it in an instant.

After that delicious meal, Haruhi was stuffed. She put her head on Hikaru's shoulder, and she instantly fell asleep. He softly placed her on the pillow and layed next to her. Kaoru was at her other side, and he put one arm around her waist, though she didn't notice, instead her head snuggled against the closest thing, which was Hikaru. Her face was on his chest and he blushed intensely.

"You know, Haruhi... When I asked if you wanted to sleep with us, I never expected it to actually happen. Not that I'm complaining or anything." He whispered, and ran a delicate hand through her auburn hair. He snuggled against her, while Kaoru held her close and buried his face in her hair. Asleep, Hahuri sighed. She didn't know what was going on, but it did feel nice.

Eventually, the twins fell asleep too. They slept like that, and they all had sweet dreams.

* * *

Haruhi woke up feeling incredible. That was probably the best night of sleep she's had. She dragged herself to the living room, where everyone else was.

"Okay, listen up you two. You guys are going to tell me _in detail _what you did with Haruhi." The Souh said.

"In detail, Tama-chan?" Honey asked.

"Yes, in detail."

"We just played some games, is all." Kaoru stated.

"Kaoru? Hikaru?" The brunette asked, while rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, our dear Haruhi?" The twins simultaneously answered.

She rubbed her hips. "Hikaru, I'm still pretty sore from when you grabbed me by the hips. Could you be a little softer next time?"

Tamaki's face lost color.

"And, Kaoru, you stuffed me. I'm still full!" She sighed with content.

"Oh, sorry Haruhi. We'll go easier on you next time." Kaoru smiled.

"That is, if you want to." Added Hikaru.

"Of course I want to! Spending the night with you guys was the best! Hmm?" She looked behind the twins. "What's wrong with Tamaki-sempai?"

The blonde was on the floor, foam coming out of his mouth. His pupils were gone, and his face was paper white.

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine." Hikaru said. "Let's go eat breakfast."

"You guys go ahead. Like I said, I'm full." Haruhi returned to the room, and decided to change into casual clothes. She wore a pair of capris with an evergreen shirt, and flip-flops. On her hair, there was a flower clip. When she saw the bed, and how messy it was, she realized something.

_I slept with Hikaru and Kaoru._

The fact that she slept so well made her forget that she slept with two boys. Haruhi had a lot of fun with them, she honestly did. She even learned new things about them.

She learned how Hikaru gets frustrated when he loses.

She learned how Kaoru has a sweet tooth.

_It's all those little things that makes them unique, and it's those little things that make me love those idiots._

**And, this is the end! Please, tell me what you think!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


End file.
